Sing!
Sing! è una canzone tratta dal musical A Chorus Line e presente nell'episodio Sfida a coppie, il quarto della Seconda Stagione, in cui è cantato da Mike Chang e Tina Cohen-Chang come duetto durante la sfida settimanale del Glee-Club. Mike e Tina scelgono questo pezzo perché Mike non è abbastanza sicuro di se stesso e ritiene di essere soltanto un ballerino piuttosto che un buon cantante. Durante la performance, i due si sostengono a vicenda e alla fine anche le Nuove Direzioni si uniscono al canto, facendo le voci di sottofondo. Testo della canzone Mike: See, I really couldn't sing I could never really sing What I couldn't do was... Tina: Sing! Mike: I have trouble with a... Tina: Note! Mike: It goes all around my... Tina: Throat! Mike: It's a terrifying... Tina: Thing! Mike: See, I really couldn't hear which note was lower or was... Tina: Higher! Mike: Which is why I disappear If someone says, "Let's start a... Tina: Choir!" Mike: Hey, when I begin to... Tina: Squeak! Mike: It's a cross between a... Tina: Shriek! Mike: And a quiver or a... Tina: Moan! Mike: It's a little like a... Tina: Croak! Mike: Or the record player... Tina: Broke! Mike: What it doesn't have is... Tina: Tone! Mike: Oh, I know, you're thinking, "What a crazy... Tina: Ding-a-ling," Mike: But I really couldn't... Tina: Sing! Mike: I could never really... Tina: Sing! Mike: What I couldn't do was... Tina: Sing! Three blind mice Mike: Three blind mice! It isn't intentional Tina: He's doing his best! Jingle bells, jingle bells Mike: Jingle bells, jingle bells! It really blows my mind Tina: He gets depressed Mike: But what I lack in pitch I sure make up in... Tina: Power Mike: And all my friends say I am perfect for the shower! Still, I'm terrific at a... Tina: Dance! Mike: 'Cause I'm messing up my... Tina: Pants! Mike: I'm a birdie on the... Tina: Wing! Mike: But when I begin to... Tina: Chirp! Mike: They say,"Who's the little... Tina: Twerp! Mike: Goin' 'pong' instead of... Tina: 'Ping'!" Mike: And when Christmas comes, and all my friends go... Tina e le Nuove Direzioni: Caroling... Mike: It is so dishearten- Tina: Ning! Mike: It is so disquiet- Tina: Ting! Mike: It is so discourag- Tina: Ging! Mike: Darling, please stop answer- Tina: Ring! Mike: See, I really couldn't Tina: Sing! Mike: I could never really Tina: Sing! Mike: What I couldn't do was Nuove Direzioni: Do re mi fa sol la ti do Do re mi fa sol la ti do La Mike: La! Nuove Direzioni: La Mike: La! Nuove Direzioni: Sing, sing, sing Sing, sing, sing... Mike: Sing! Nuove Direzioni: Sing! Recensioni Classifiche internazionali Curiosità *Il primo duetto di Tina; *Il primo vero assolo di Mike; *Terza canzone tratta da A Chorus Line. Galleria di foto Sing.jpg Tumblr_lhyfv3m9ji1qgkj12o1_500.jpg Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 2 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Tina Cohen-Chang Categoria:Canzoni Mike Chang Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two Categoria:Canzoni con galleria da fare Categoria:Traduzione!